Behind the Broken Stars
by adventureheart101
Summary: With Kid being the current Shinigami many question are on his mind. BlackStar grows concern about his elder sister who plans to surpass god before him. Soul and Maka grow further apart caused by a argument in which could tear them apart. The Secret to the Star clan is unleashed. While Kid finds out a shocking secret to his interest. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Fear 62- the last survior from the 62 clan (a clan very close to kid) she has pure raven colored eyes, dark black long hair,a long sleeved indigo t shirt tagged with long grey colored jeggings with lavender colored sneakers. She is blunt, distant and very much emotionless at first. She lead a assination against the star clan. She has the ability to control and use fears against her enemies (which is how the name fear is of use).

Sirena- The mother of Death the Kid. She is known as a women with a caring heart (reasoning behind the white lines of Kids hair) Only wishing for Kid to live a normal life. She has short white hair, black colored eyes, a long purple dress that is knee lengthed tagged with brown sandals. She has hatred against Medusa and Arachne. She plans for a day that she can tell her son the story of his life and the many incidents that his father had faced 800 years ago.

Crystal Star- (besides blackstar) One of the only survivors of the star clan she is the elder sister of Blackstar in which he has forgotten about due to a clean memory wipeout from his mother. She has medium lengthed pink hair. Her eye color is magenta, she has a short lavender colored t shirt along with a white wrist band that reads "Pain." with a green colored capri with blue sneakers. Her star tattoo is on her right wrist. She like her brother wants to become a god.

BlueStar- the mother of CrystalStar and Blackstar she has the ability to wipe out any memories that she finds of problem. She at first is known as a sweet but worried person. Arachne along with the Arachnaphobia infected her with some poison in which caused her to fall into Madness such as her husband WhiteStar.

Dana Meridan- a new girl at the DWMA she has long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes are a sky blue, she wears a long sleeveless red shirt tagged with dark blue jeggings. She becomes good friends with Maka Albarn and takes a rather liking to BlackStar. She is known as a caring,sweet and brave person who takes risks a lot.

Pain Kotosuki- Childhood friends with Soul he was forced to kill his mother by Medusa. He has the power to bring internal and external pain to his enemies. He has thick saddle brown shaggy hair (similar to Souls) along with a sky blue and white sweatshirt, dark grey jeans with black sneakers. His eye color is red. To people around him the reminder of bloodlost and death would show. He joins Arachnaphobia at first. Killing others makes his happy he plans to make himself a kishien.


	2. First day at Shibusen

Dana's Pov: So today us my first day of being a student at Shibusen and I'm pretty nervous that no one will like me, or i would be picked on. But then again my best friend Maka is giving me a tour so as long as she's with me i shouldn't worry to much. I was a meister from Flames Academy it was a small school that only held 86 students. Believe me when i say my skills aren't very good i've been made fun of for aiming wrong. Maka and i went to school together until she turned 12 and had to move with her dad. Make was anything but weak in fact she's one of the toughest girls that i know. I on the other hand would shy away and hide behind her, letting her do all of my talking. She was someone that i looked up to, someone that i wish i could've been but wasn't. I made my way to the academy but sighed at the amount of steps i had to take. There was just no way that i would make it to class on time. I took a deep breath and paced up the steps as fast as i could that was until i began to lose my balance. Just then a hand gripped onto me saving me from crashing. I looked to see a guy with messy seaweed colored hair grinning and letting out a laugh

"Hey you should really look where your going, heh if i weren't there you would've been a goner." My cheeks turned red from embarrassment as i smiled

"T..Thanks."

He smiled and made a thumbs up "No problem.. um not to be rude or anything but whats your name?" i dusted off my shirt with the back of my hand and answered

"My names Dana Meridan."

He placed his finger on his chin and grinned once more "Nice to meet you Dana... the names Black*Star and I'm going to surpass god." i giggled lightly

"That sounds really cool."

he nodded and cleared his throat "Your new here?" i fitled with my finger and replied

"Yeah I'm new, i was looking for Maka so she could show me around."

Black*Star raised an eyebrow "Maka? Why her?" I pushed my brown hair back and smiled

"She's my best friend we've known each other for a long time and plus she even said she would show me around." Before Black*Star could reply Maka wrapped her arms around me and squealed

"Omg! I can't believe your actually here!"

i returned the hug and exclaimed "Im so glad to see you Maka."

A boy with spikey white coated hair stood next to Black*Star with a frown written across his face he had a yellow and black sweatjacket with dark blue jeans that had a couple of rips with red sneakers tagged with a lime green bandana that creased his bangs. Maka twirled the ends of her dirty blonde hair with her index finger then glared at the white headed

"Ehm aren't you going to introduce yourself."

The lazy teen folded his arms and smirked "Sure why not, the names Soul you can say I'm the coolest guy at Shibusen." Maka rolled her eyes at him then looked at me with a smile

"Ignore him he's really odd if you know what i mean."

Black*Star smiled widely "Anyways who wants to go inside and piss Spirit off." A girl who seemed several inches taller then Black*Star pulled him by the ear

"Lets no try to get ourselves in trouble i mean you do know who the Shinigami is right?" Black*Star sighed at the black haired girl

"Shesh Tsubaki don't you have anything else to do then come bother me." Tsubaki giggled and ruffled Black*Stars hair

"I have to be with you at all times, for petes sake I'm your weapon."

Tsubaki seemed to be very elegant, She has a long white dress that reached a little past her ankles with cream colored sandals, her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail. Tsubaki looked at me and smiled

"My names Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, whats your name?"

I smiled back and answered "My name is Dana Meridan, its very nice to meet you."

She placed her hand out and i shook it. Soul opened the doors to the school and we all followed him. The inside of Shibusen was enormous there were lines of yellow lockers, many students were standing by them talking. Maka grabbed my hand

"All the classes are upstairs, which is a bummer considering we just came up a hug lock of stairs." Everyone but Tsubaki groaned at the thought of more stairs. As we reached the second floor of the school. Soul and Black*Star collapsed on the floor

"Can we stop." Soul begged trying to pick himself up. Maka looked at her watch and shook her head

"We can't Soul,class will start in 2 minutes and plus were going to be learning about how to control soul resonance." he rolled his eyes and brushed the dirt off of his jacket. Black*Star groaned once more and got up on his own

"I bet you guys that Spirits going to teach us."

Just then two girls who were wearing rather identical country clothing joined us. One of them was tall and had a boring expression and the shorter one had a bubbly type of expression. The bubbly one with short blonde hair smiled brightly

"ooh theres a new student here! Whats her name?" Before i could reply the taller one placed her hands on her hips and sighed

"Kid wants us all to meet him at his office he said its really important, so in other words were skipping class." Black*Star jumped in happiness and smiled widely

"This better be good."

Tsubaki looked away from him pretending she never knew him "Please don't draw public attention." he laughed loudly and started walking down the hallway

"What are we waiting for lets go!"

Soul grinned and followed him "Anything is better then being trapped in a classroom with Spirit, don't you think Maka." Maka nodded and looked at me

"Don't worry Dana your coming to."

I smiled at her and everyone began going after Black*Star who was running down the hallway. As reckless as he seemed to be he ran through the water that made him lose balance he then went tumbling down the stairs. The two sisters along with Maka and Soul bursted out in laughter. Tsubaki and I on the other hand giggled. I walked downstairs to where he was and offered him my hand. He then grabbed it and stood up red in the face from embarrassment

"Thanks Dana."

I nodded and all of us soon found ourselves at a gray door. Soul sighed

"Well were here i wonder what that symmetry freak wants."

I found myself fittling with my fingers I'm going to be standing face to face with the Shinigami.. to be honest i was nervous i had no idea what i was going to say, or even if i was allowed to enter


End file.
